prince of moose's nightmare
by kariookami
Summary: a story consisting of youtube users and random people


Steven woke up in a cold sweat, he looked round, he was in a cold room... alone... in the dark. _"What's going on? Where am I? Why am I tied up? AND WHY AM I NAKED!" _Steven screamed in his head. Looking around he could just make out a door_."I have to be brave, I have to be brave, you may be in a strange place, NAKED! But you much be brave."_ He chanted in his head as he tried to move towards it.

When he was about halfway across the room the door knob turned, as it opened he could make at the sadistic grin of his captor.

"Well well Steven, trying to escape are we? Not before we have a... small round of chaos blasting. would you?" The smirk growing with each syllable.

"Ha..Haow..Howard?" Steven hesitate.

"Now, now my little moosie." Howard purred.

"No need to be scared." He flung Steven over his shoulder.

"Ha.. Howard PUT ME DOWN!" he screamed.

"Aww no." Howard hummed cheerfully to him self. Howard took Steven to the kitchen, he then tied his limbs to each corner of the table and gagged him with the kitchen cloth.

"I'm hungry. Would you like some chocolate syrup?" Steven shook his head frantically. Howard took a bottle of syrup from the cupboard, poured it over Steven's bare chest and started to gently rub it in.

"Oh I do love chocolate flavored moose."

Steven trembled as Howard rubbed some of the syrup onto his figures and sampled the taste.

"Delicious as expected." He grinned as he pushed a finger into Steven. "URF!" Steven yelped thought the gag.

"There, there my little prince." Howard smirked up at him while Steven stared down, eyes begging, pleading! For the torture to end.

"You are tight" Howard stated amused. After a few more thrusts he removed his figures and walked towards the fruit bowl on the side.

"This, I think, will suit you just fine." He said as he held up a banana.

Steven struggled in his bonds.

"Oh don't struggle. You will only hurt yourself." Howard smirked.

"And we wouldn't want that would we?" He licked Steven's cheek, slowly, before going back down to his entrance.

He covered the banana in the syrup, so as to give Steven more of a chance to accommodate it's girth. As the banana slowly entered the slick,tight passage, Steven could not help but gasp in pleasure and pain. Howard smirked.

"Enjoying yourself are we now?" he purred.

"Oh I do love chocolate covered bananas, don't you moose?" he purposely thrusted the banana forward, making stevens neck jolt back, his back arched, gasping in pure pleasure.

Howard smirked as he climbed on to the table, continuing to thrust the banana in to Steven's tight orifice.

"Come on Steven." He said in a sadistic manner.

"Why don't you give my sack some attention? I know you'll love it, after all they are ultraballs." He smirked as he took the gag out of Steven's mouth.

Steven was to far gone with the forbidden pleasure that he was reseaveing that he complied with Howard's demand. He lent up and gently sucked on Howards sack. "_They taste so delicious."_ Steven thought as he continued, sucking harder every minute. He was about to go over the edge when suddenly howard Started thrusting the banana in more frantically, gasping from the pleasure he came with in moments.

Howard continued moaning as Steven continuously suck and nipped at the sensitive skin wanting to return the favor. Howard turned around and started jerking onto Steven's face. as he went over the edge howard screamed in pure delight and pleasure "FIRE THE CANON!"

Steven woke up in cold sweat, breathing frantically, his eyes darted round the room. He was... in his hotel room in New York.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself, a voice called out to him from the dimmly lit room.

"Moose, shut up some of us are tring to sleep... your wet dreams are keeping up the whole building." Steven stared at Howard in the bed next to him "Aw..aw.. all right." He responded shakely. He then silently agreed that he would never, NEVER, drink something James or Emer ever give him again.


End file.
